<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing into the Heart by kittyhittyrh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276220">Seeing into the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh'>kittyhittyrh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just A New Humanstuck AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Background stories, Don't really know what to call the Grand Highblood/OC relationship I don't think its prostitution..., Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Feuds, Family Fights, Family fun, Gamzee gets a girlfriend, Humanstuck, I was too lazy to give everyone else new names deal with it, Kankri gets a girlfriend, Kankri struggles with his vow, M/M, More Ships to come, More characters to come, Most Ancestors get their own names, Multi, Schoolstuck, Troll lines are family, blended families - Freeform, mainly Kankri ship though, plenty of ocs - Freeform, post Meulin and Kurloz relationship, slow, this is gonna be a long story take your time with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the start of senior year and Kankri is as happy as he could be. His dad and step mom are happy. His step sisters are nice and Karkat is Karkat. Everything for him gets turned upside down when he meets the new girl in school. They share the same interests and begin to get along rather quickly but what is this strange feeling she makes him feel? It surely counter acts with his celibacy vow... But he's realizing he's okay with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamzee Makara/Original Female Character(s), Grand Highblood (Homestuck)/Original Female Character(s), Kanaya Maryam &amp; Karkat Vantas, Kankri Vantas/Original Female Character(s), Porrim Maryam &amp; Kankri Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, The Disciple/The Signless | The Sufferer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just A New Humanstuck AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just an Average Vantas-Leijon Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kankri was up bright and early as usual. He had already showered and dressed in his school uniform, his cross necklace in place. His ginger locks were combed and styled as he liked them. His glasses in place. He was currently helping Dee, his step-mother, cook breakfast. Dee and his father, Saint, had gotten married a couple years ago. Dee had been a single mother for quite a while after her husband died in a car accident. As for Kankri's mother she died giving birth to Karkat so he didn't have many memories of her. Kankri was honestly happy his father found someone new. It didn't mean he didn't love his mother but he was still able to love others, just as he spoke of at his services. It just so happened the woman he decided to marry had decided to quit her job as a dancer and become a Sunday School teacher instead. Strange profession change but his father was happy with the brunette woman.<br/>
"Are you excited for the first day of your senior year?" Dee turned to ask him, her olive colored eyes shining and hopeful as they usually were, "I know Meulin said she was."<br/>
Ah yes the loveliness of having a step-parent. Step-siblings or in Kankri and Karkat's case, step-sisters. Nepeta and Meulin weren't terrible siblings. Dee helped the boys learn sign-language to speak to Meulin as the girl had sadly lost her hearing in the accident that killed her father. Karkat often got frustrated still though and just opted to not talk to her most of the time. Kankri, never wanting to upset anyone, always tried his best to sign when she didn't understand something as she was fairly good at lip reading by now. Nepeta was a sweet girl but she spent a lot of time online or drawing rather than speaking with anyone in the real world.<br/>
"I suppose I am, given I don't have to stress over my grades as much and I was able to pick more of my classes this year," Kankri responded as he set the breakfast table.<br/>
"What classes are you most excited about?" She asked.<br/>
"Well there was a personal relationships class that Dad suggested I take. It seems as though it would be interesting, though I am also happy that I get to take Advanced Speech and Debate again," Kankri smiled.<br/>
"Are you going to give your speech on respect again this year?"<br/>
"No… Miss Pyrope told me at orientation that I wasn't allowed because I already gave it two years in a row," Kankri said, "I've finished with the table, would you like for me to go wake up everyone for breakfast?"<br/>
"It's still very early, let them sleep, besides you know how Nepeta and Meulin eat. I'm going to need more than what I'm cooking done," she said.<br/>
"But what if they sleep in and doesn't Dad have to go into work soon?" Kankri asked.<br/>
"You're father already talked to them about coming in late today to see you all off to school," Dee said, "They said it was fine as long as he got there before 10 o'clock. It's only 5. You four don't have to catch your bus until 7:30."<br/>
Kankri was ready to interject with more concern when Meulin walked into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her long purple sleeved nightshirt. She had "stolen" it from her boyfriend Kurloz before they broke up, he'd just never asked for it back.<br/>
"I smell bacon," She said, her voice loud as it usually was in the morning. Dee turned to her and signed as she spoke, "Breakfast will be ready soon, lower your voice a smidge please, Dear, you don't want to wake anyone up."<br/>
Meulin nodded and sat at the dining table.<br/>
Kankri took a seat on the other side. Over the course of Dee finishing breakfast, Nepeta had come down as well, along with Saint.<br/>
"My that smells delicious," Saint smiled at Dee as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before helping her deliver the meal to the table.<br/>
"Do either of you want any help?" Kankri asked as Saint set down a plate of sausage links in the middle of the table.<br/>
"No that will be alright, Kankri. Why don't you go make sure your brother is up," Saint smiled at him.<br/>
"Alright," Kankri got up and went up to his brother's room, ready to knock on the door but stopped.<br/>
"God this house is a fucking shit show. I swear the only happy ones are my Dad and Dee, Kanaya," Karkat said on the other side.<br/>
"Oh yes it is that bad. Meulin has been a fucking wreck since her and Kurloz broke up. You've seen her facebook posts, right? Nepeta locks herself in her room when she's not out with Equius or Feferi. She keeps sending me these stupid fanfictions to review or whatever. And don't get me started on fucking Kankri."<br/>
Kankri narrowed his eyes, frowning a bit.<br/>
"Well let's see he pretends to be the perfect priest's son or whatever. He hates his whole vow to celibacy bullshit he pulled. It's clear because he constantly berates teenage couples. He was probably the reason Kurloz and Meulin broke up because he didn't want to hear the bitching everytime Kankri left the room they were in when he was over. That day you and Rose came over he'd make some type of comment under his breath when he left the room. Mostly on the fact that Rose was sitting in your lap."<br/>
Kankri grabbed the door handle.<br/>
"Haha! Wow, Kanaya, never thought you'd say something like that but it's pretty damn true. He probably does just need to get laid. Hah!"<br/>
Kankri swung open Karkat's door.<br/>
"What the fuck?! Ever heard if knocking? I'm having a conversation, Fuckass!" His bleached sleep messy locks everywhere.<br/>
"Dad wanted me to make sure you were awake. Breakfast is ready," Kankri said, through gritted teeth.<br/>
"Fine… See you at school, Kanaya," Karkat hung up his phone after he got a response and set it on his bedside table.<br/>
He got up and went to walk past Kankri but was stopped by his arm before being pinned to the doorframe.<br/>
"What the fuck?! Get off!"<br/>
"Listen here you, little shit," Kankri said low enough for only Karkat to hear, "How I live my life is none of your goddamn fucking business. Don't you dare talk about me to your friends like that again."<br/>
He let go of Karkat, who glared at him before starting to walk away, Kankri followed.<br/>
As Karkat reached the bottom of the stairs, he suddenly yelled, "Dad! Kankri was eavesdropping on me, again!"<br/>
Kankri's eyes widened, "Well Karkat was using offensive language, again!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Year, New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast went about as well as you'd expect; then again it wasn't a morning in the Vantas-Leijon household without Saint having to mediate his sons. <br/>After breakfast Meulin, Nepeta and Karkat had all gone upstairs to get ready for the school day. By 7:15 they were all out of the house and down the street to the bus stop.<br/>They'd gotten to school by 7:45 and had gone through the old morning ritual of metal detectors and bag checks before going to their separate homerooms.<br/>After locker assignments Kankri spent most of his homeroom time looking over his schedule and writing it down in a notebook just in case he lost the sheet of paper he was given. By the time he had finished there was a few minutes left before the bell rang.<br/>"Oh darn," his homeroom teacher said suddenly, "I forgot to take this to the nurse. Would any of you mind taking it for me? I have to get ready for First Period."<br/>Kankri raised his hand, "I'll do it."<br/>"Wonderful!" He wrote a note and set it on the package.<br/>Kankri grabbed his backpack and notebook as he got up. He walked up to the desk and took the package. He left the classroom. As he got downstairs to the first floor the bell rang to go to First Period. The sophomores filed out of their classes. He noticed Karkat, who had quickly met up with Rose and Kanaya. Karkat noticed him as well and gave him a dirty look before saying something to the girls.<br/>Kankri rolled his eyes and arrived at the nurse's office. He turned the handle and walked in. The nurse looked up from his desk, "Oh hello Kankri, is something the matter?" <br/>"No, Mr. Idolat, I was just asked by Mr. Jinxil to bring this to you," He set the package on the table.<br/>"Oh… he must have gotten my mail again, thank you," He took out a nurses pass and started to write on it before looking over.<br/>"Oh Miss. Lesina, you're awake. Your sister and Leijon girls were worried about you. Just a moment, Kankri, I'll get your note for class in just a moment." <br/>He set down his pen and got up to check on the girl.<br/>Kankri found curiosity getting the better of him as he peaked around the corner. It wasn't typically normal for someone to be in the nurse's office this early in the day especially on the first day.<br/>"Sivlin insisted not to call your mom… would you like me to call her?" <br/>"No, I'm fine… I should get to class…" <br/>"Okay but please come back if you start feeling faint. They did say you hit your head pretty hard…" Mr. Idolat frowned, clearly concerned.<br/>"I'll be fine…" She said.<br/>"Kankri, would you mind walking her to her class just in case?" Mr. Idolat turned to look at him, giving him a view of the girl. She was pushing her long strawberry blonde hair from her face. Her purple eyes met his and he felt as if his heart melted.<br/>He blinked when he realized he should answer, "Uh y-yeah I can take her to her class," he said. <br/>"Alright then," he went back to his desk and finished the note for Kankri, then took out a second, "Your name is Lunari correct?"<br/>"Yes it is," she said as she stood from the cot.<br/>Kankri could hear his heart in his ears as he watched her pick up her backpack. <br/>'What the fuck is wrong with me?' He thought.<br/>"Here you two go," Mr. Idolat handed them their notes just as the late bell rang.<br/>"Thank you," Lunari smiled at him.<br/>"Yes, thank you," Kankri said.<br/>They left the nurse's office, Kankri found himself holding the door for her.<br/>"Oh… thank you," She said.<br/>"So uhm what's your first class?"<br/>"Art," she said, "You don't have to walk with me… I'll be fine."<br/>"Nonsense," Kankri said, "I never mind doing favors for others… Why were you in the nurse's office anyway? If you don't mind me asking."<br/>"Well I was on my way upstairs with that Meulin girl since we had homeroom together, I had just told my little sister to have a good day and I think my ankle gave out causing me to slip and hit my head."<br/>"Ouch…" Kankri said.<br/>"Yeah.. I passed out when it happened. I guess that Meulin girl and her sister helped Siv bring me to the nurse's office," She said.<br/>"That does seem like something Meulin and Nepeta would do," Kankri said, he <br/>"You know them?" Lunari asked.<br/>"Yes, they're my step-sisters actually," Kankri said.<br/>"Oh, cool."<br/>"I don't think I've ever seen you before," he said.<br/>"Yeah, well my mom just had to accept a new job offer as junior year ended and we moved here. The woman never cleaned our own house but yet she took a job to be a stay at home housekeeper for some rich guy with two sons," She said, "My sister and I sleep in the spare guest room."<br/>"And where does your mom stay?.."<br/>"By the second day she managed to move from the couch to the guy's bedroom," Lunari said, a twinge of disgust in her voice.<br/>"Oh my," Kankri said.<br/>"Like it's bad enough she doesn't even know who my dad is or my sister's now she has to sleep with her new boss. It's gross," She grumbled.<br/>"So what are the guy's sons like?"<br/>"Ones a mute stoner and the other is just a stoner, though he seems kinda unhinged," She said.<br/>"That first one sounds like Meulin's ex," Kankri said, "You wouldn't have happened to have moved in with the Makaras?"<br/>"That's their surname I believe, yes," she said.<br/>"Well shit," Kankri said, when realizing he'd cursed he covered his mouth.<br/>"Are you okay?" She asked.<br/>"Yeah.." He moved his hand away, "I try not to use offensive language but that just kinda slipped out.."<br/>She giggled a bit, "That's pretty refreshing with the household I've been in for the summer."<br/>Kankri smiled at her as they got to the art room.<br/>"Oh we're here already," She said.<br/>"It looks like we are… would you mind if I stopped over after my class to walk with you and talk some more?" Kankri asked.<br/>"You don't have too," Lunari said.<br/>"My class isn't that far so I don't mind," he said.<br/>She smiled a bit, "Okay, thank you."<br/>"See you after class, Miss Lunari Lesina," Kankri smiled.<br/>"You can just call me Luna, Mr. Kankri…" She realized she hadn't gotten his last name.<br/>"Vantas," He chuckled, "But just Kankri works too." <br/>Lunari smiled, "Well I'll see you then, Kankri." she said before going into the art room quietly. Kankri's heart fluttered as he watched her hand her late note over before sitting down.<br/>He forced himself to step away from the door and walk up the stairs to the second floor to his World Cultures' class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interpersonal Communications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After class Kankri was one of the first out the door, he got downstairs just as Lunari had gotten out of her class.<br/>They smiled when they saw each other. <br/>"So what is your next class?" Kankri asked.<br/>"Interpersonal Communications," She said.<br/>Kankri looked a bit surprised.<br/>"I know it's a college level course but it looked interesting and I figured it would just be one less credit for college," She said.<br/>"Yeah I know, that's why I'm taking it too," He took his schedule from his notebook and showed her.<br/>She giggled, "Well it's a good thing you asked to walk with me then."<br/>Kankri smiled brightly, hearing his heart in his ears again, "I suppose it is."<br/>They started to leave the art and history wing.<br/>"So it was just you, your sister and your mom before you moved here?" Kankri said, though he kind of wanted to smack himself after for asking such a potentially triggering question.<br/>"Yep," she didn't seem phased, "I mean Mom had a fling around every so often but we had no real father figure."<br/>"Oh I'm sorry," Kankri said, awkwardly.<br/>"You don't need to apologize," She said, "My dad left when I was really young. I don't remember him at all. I could only assume my mom was pregnant with Siv."<br/>Kankri found himself frowning at how nonchalantly she spoke about this but didn't have time to interject as a voice came from behind them, "Kanny!"<br/>He tensed up, noticing Lunari looked behind them, "I think that girl is trying to get your attention, Kankri. She's looking right at us."<br/>"That's Porrim… ignore her, please," he said.<br/>"Why?" <br/>"She thinks she knows what's best for me," he said.<br/>"Because I do, Kanny~" Porrim said from beside him, having caught up to them.<br/>Kankri yelped and jumped back, colliding with Lunari and making her lose her balance. Neither had time to react as she was caught by the boy who had walked over with Porrim.<br/>"Easy there, Doll. Kanny here isn't to great with the ladies, but-"<br/>"Cronus, stop," Kankri frowned, his cheeks turning slightly red.<br/>Lunari shoved herself from Cronus' arms and dusted off her sleeves, "Please keep your hands to yourself. Thank you. And do not call me 'Doll', I am not some plastic toy to be molded in your image."<br/>The venom in her words caught the three off guard. Kankri noticed his heart in his ears again but brushed it off as he spoke, "Cronus, I've told you about the triggering ways you speak to women and now you've gone and triggered someone-"<br/>"Jeez, I'm sorry," Cronus interrupted, "I promise to work on my language or whatever, just can it, Kankri."<br/>Kankri gave him a small glare but took a deep breath through his nose to try to keep himself calm. First day. New friend. He didn't need to blow a gasket on them just yet.<br/>"Well at least you're not cranky, Kankri," Porrim said.<br/>Cronus snorted and Lunari seemed to suppress a giggle as she caught on quickly while Kankri turned on Porrim, "You didn't-"<br/>"I'm just saying it's good to see you in a good mood," Porrim said, a smirk on her black painted lips.<br/>Kankri let out a sigh, his cheeks to faintly red with annoyance, "I don't want to be late. See you in class, Luna."<br/>He picked up his pace and broke from the group. Lunari looked at him before looking back at Porrim and Cronus. She then broke from the group too, "Kankri, wait up! We're supposed to be walking together!"<br/>"Weird… never thought I'd see Kankri walking with anyone but us. And that's only cuz we make him," Cronus said.<br/>"I like her," Porrim smiled.<br/>"She's kind of a downer though, like him," Cronus said.<br/>"I think that's why he likes her too," Porrim continued to smile.<br/>"What?" Cronus looked at her, confused.<br/>"Nothing, Cronus, I need to get to class too. You better go to yours. Kankri and I are going to be pissed if we have to bail you out of another year of bad grades again," Porrim said before heading off to her class.<br/>~<br/>Lunari had sat in the desk next to Kankri in front of the classroom they hadn't had time to talk though as the bell rang and Mr. Rancor started class. Introductions had been gone through and there was about 15 minutes left in class.<br/>"I'm not going to start on the first chapter just yet but I would like to hand out and discuss the semester project you will all be doing," Mr. Rancor said as he began passing out the assignment papers.<br/>"I do this every year and it will be a significant part of your grade so I hope you all take it very seriously. I've been told that this is typically my students favorite project after all."<br/>Kankri and Lunari looked at their assignment sheets. "Learning Those Around You" was the title on the first page. Kankri noticed that Lunari had already begun reading through her papers.<br/>Once all the pages had been passed out Mr. Rancor began speaking again, "As you will notice I have highlighted the important parts of your papers. Please don't try to read all of it as my husband, Mr. Jinxil, helped me write these up. He can be rather long winded at times so reading all of it may give you a headache," He was smiling slightly as he spoke, "Anyway the goal of this project is simple. You will be paired with one of your classmates and will spend the semester using the various ways of interpersonal communication you will learn in this class to discover more about them. At the end of the semester instead of a final exam you and your partner will turn in detailed essays about each other. You are all old enough to know what wouldn't be appropriate to write about so I feel like I shouldn't have to go into further detail on that."<br/>Lunari rose her hand.<br/>"Yes, Miss Lesina?"<br/>"It says here that we can pick our partners?" She asked.<br/>"Thank you, I was just about to get to that. Normally, yes, but in recent years I've found students typically pick their friends. So this year I have decided to tweak that part of the assignment. I will be picking partners for you all this year. By next week I should have learned enough about you to pair you all with someone that you could actually learn something about. However if you would like before that you may come to me and suggest a partner for yourself. I will take note of it and see if it would be a good pairing," Mr. Rancor said.<br/>Kankri looked at Lunari, only to meet her gaze. Did they have the same thing in mind? Did she want to partner with him too? Why would she though? Why did he want to learn more about her?<br/>"Are there any other questions? If not feel free to do what you would like before the bell rings. Use your headphones if you listen to music. Keep the volume low," Mr. Rancor said before returning to his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>